


[ . . . she spoke the language of the universe - ] the stars sighed in unison.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: In the apologies they had never sent, the years between the cracks, your favorite characters find themselves, each other and a little bit of magic.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Luna/Raven Reyes, Echo/Raven Reyes, Emori/Harper McIntyre, Finn Collins/Lincoln, Fox/Wells Jaha, Indra/Marcus Kane, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, John Mbege/Sterling, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake/Finn Collins, Octavia Blake/Finn Collins/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Zoe Monroe & Sterling, Zoe Monroe/Niylah
Kudos: 12





	[ . . . she spoke the language of the universe - ] the stars sighed in unison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An opening drawl of where the first-years are when they get their letters and their reactions to said letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this! it's an opening little drawl and there will be more and better!

At eleven years old, pureblood Clarke Griffin has heard stories of her letters sealed with red 'H' wax molds the paper slips of the envelope to itself. She cradles the parchment between her tiny digits as Abby Griffin writes out letters for a party in their estate for the sake of celebration. 

Because this, Clarke Griffin learns in her tiny sky blue eyes, is a thing to celebrate. 

* * *

It isn't. 

At least, not always and not for everyone. 

Truth be told, John Murphy has very little to celebrate when he gets his Hogwarts letter officially - under all technicalities the closest to something he can celebrate is that the kicking or the throwing his drunken mother did hadn't broken his ribs but then it flutters into the mailbox. 

It flutters into the mailbox and his mother finds it before he does and Annalise Murphy promptly throws it directly into the fire: _'where it belongs'_ she snarls, standing in front of the fireplace with a cigarette to her lips and her arms crossed around her midsection. 

His best friend, John Mbege - a friendship fostered on the sharing of their first names - had once said that he looks like his mother. He hopes not. 

For John Murphy, the letter is a free ticket away from the shithole he lives in, physically, mentally and emotionally, but also, is a death sentence for his mother. 

He doesn't know if he can break anymore, why not try it? 

* * *

With her brother already in Hogwarts, the letter comes off like an obvious occurrence more than anything else one day the letter is not there, the next it is and Octavia barely bats an eye to its presence. 

It had felt the same way that winning her soccer tournament had: unsurprising but still satisfying. 

* * *

Monty Green's letter is handed to him by his mother and out of kind respect learned years too early, the boy pretends he does not see her magic holding the tears that she had pulled apart. 

He pretends to be surprised, for his father, for himself and maybe, perhaps, for his mother. 

* * *

"Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" Kevin Jordan chants a rhythm as he carries his son, Jasper, around the house, twisting and throwing him around as they celebrate through the house. 

Jasper Jordan's father is a muggle but his mother had been a wizard before he untimely death and had left him on the cusp of the Wizarding World but every moment, he had been perfect enough to not miss friends. 

* * *

Finn Collins had known his was coming as well - because they had all seen the walls of Hogwarts properly. 

This was just first year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
